A Lesson for the Ages
by Daisydoodle820
Summary: Marinette visits Adrien's class and his students get suspicious. "expected the legendary Mrs. Agreste to be radiating the sun in her face, with such regal features as a goddess, and the wind blowing her hair inside the classroom. That's how Adrien always seemed to speak of her, anyway. Yet the day Marinette Agreste came to visit the classroom, she unintentionally brought trouble."


This is another old fic that I went back and finished. It might not be that quality though.

Not one of Adrien's students could say that Marinette seemed _unlike_ his descriptions- no, he was accurate enough that she could have been painted. Yet her name was never said, and the way he spoke of her- he worshipped her.

They expected the legendary Mrs. Agreste to be radiating the sun in her face, with such regal features as a goddess, and the wind blowing her hair inside the classroom. That's how Adrien always seemed to speak of her, anyway. Yet the day Marinette Agreste came to visit the classroom, she unintentionally brought trouble.

Professor Agreste worked at a medium-sized school in France. He had moved on from teaching middle schoolers and now taught advanced physics in college. Students in his class always had high regard of him, loving his teaching methods and his sweet personality. Not one student failed his class in the ten years he had been teaching there, and it wasn't due to the easy corseload. In fact, it was just the opposite.

It was not uncommon for people to switch from normal physics to advanced after a few days of class. Normal physics was a small class, and Adrien taught two advanced classes, to keep the students happy and work within the fire code. His teaching style was simply more efficient, and allowed more ground to be covered in more detail in less time. If you didn't understand right after class, he would be happy to help after.

One of the things most beloved to and about Professor Agreste was his wife. When he finished his lesson plans for the day early (and that was often), he would fill the time talking to his students about her.

Due to this, his classes both knew a lot about her; they knew her favorite teas and colors, her job as a fashion designer and so many tiny details of her life. Her birthday and their anniversary dates, along with the day they met and began dating were bouncing around in their heads somewhere, with math formulas they learned on their first day of classes.

Eventually, both classes collaborated on a powerpoint of tidbits about his wife, trying to figure out who she was; Sherlock Holmes style, no Google. Some students claimed she was imaginary, while others were adamant she worked in the American branch of the old (yes, old- newer styles were in fashion, though some called in on classics) brand _Gabriel_.

No matter how much their professor talked of his mythical wife, he never gave a name out besides letting it accidently slip he called her 'princess'. More than a few dreamy sighs filled the halls at that confession.

Then, one day, Ms. Marinette came to visit their class. After being introduced by a beaming Adrien, she quickly made her way to the back of the classroom to observe. The student she sat next to, Rebecca, swore she was making goo-goo eyes at Adrien the whole class- who was, oddly enough, distracted.

Before the class was halfway through everyone was suspicious. Adrien trailed off thrice- _thrice_! and messed up a fairly simple formula. While everyone made mistakes and it was not his first, it was still… interesting. To top the multi-layered cake, he didn't talk about his wife, and instead let them leave class ten minutes early.

Naturally, a few of the students stayed for a little, taking their time packing their bags. They witnessed the visitor Marinette walk up to him after class. They watched her saunter up to him, smile flirtatiously, and kiss him. She took his hand, and whispered something n his ear that made him turn red- just like the shade of his wife's dress that she'd worn on their last anniversary. He had to go to his office, but she followed him away, out of the lecture hall.

One boy had managed to get a video, which was immediately sent out to their classmates. While they all loved Mr. Agreste, catching him cheating was definitely not something you learn and pretend didn't happen.

THere was a huge disscussion. Should they find out who his wife was and tell her? Should they confront him? Or this "Marinette" chick? Nothing at all? After hours of arguments, they came to a conclusion.

Confronting their favorite teacher, and showing him the evidence. Now, they just had to vote on who had to do it.

The poor students who pulled the short stick met after class the next day. Rebecca, who had been closest to Marinette had been voted in. James, too, had joined, along with his boyfriend Chris.

It was time.

The trio followed Mr. Agreste to his office after class, while the hundred others watched on edge. Once inside, he asked them what they were confused about.

"We- we have a video to show you, and-and then we want your explanation," muttered James.

"Alright, go ahead," Mr. Agreste made a motion with his hand for them to start the video.

The quality was bad, but what happened was undeniable. The woman walked up to him, kissed him, spoke to him, and left with him. His face was confused and a bit scared.

"Umm… what?"

"Mr. Agreste- with all due respect- what happened with your wife?" His face turned even redder now.

"Yeah, who is _she_?" demanded Rebecca.

"My… my wife? That's Marinette?"

"Marinette isn't your wife-"

"Yeah, she is? Who did you think- oh. _Oh._ No! Marinette Agreste is my wife! Google her."

Chris already had pictures pulled up on his phone.

"Whoa- what?" he wondered aloud.

"What?" James asked.

"Mr. Agreste- you- you were a _model_?"


End file.
